Shop Sweet Shop
by Alexriolover95
Summary: After Blooming Rose's flower shop is destroyed, her friends (the Young 6) help their friend not only to get her a new shop, but catch the criminal responsible for such an act! Happens after "Friendship School Life", also features homosexual couples or lovers, hence that and other reasons for the T rating!
1. Catching Up

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So for the past few days I been thinking about this new short story idea that involves the Young 6 and my own OC, Blooming Rose in their adult years and well… I wanted to wait until I finish a little more of my Friendship School Life series, but you know… Once I have a good idea, I really need to get it out before I forget it!**

 **Now this will have some spoilers that will appear later in my Friendship School Life series and it will also have spoilers from the season 8 finale! So you have been warned!**

 **Also, last thing before I start, this short story will feature homosexual couples or lovers, so if you aren't comfortable with that kind of thing that's okay! What will not be okay is if you make a comment showing extreme hatred towards homosexuals, I reserve the right to delete or block you if I see those kinds of reviews! So don't say I didn't warn you! Hopefully this is the only time I will say this…**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Catching Up

* * *

Today was another bright, lovely day in the regal city of Canterlot and in the business district of the city there was a flower shop blooming with customers and not just ponies as well, there were changelings, hippograffs, yaks, even a couple of dragons. And at the counter, a young adult red unicorn mare was busy taking payments for the flowers in her shop.

"Boy, business sure is great." The unicorn mare thought in her head as she wiped her forehead which was a little sweaty.

As the unicorn mare was working, looking down at the counter, a couple more customers came up, the mare not seeing them as she was too busy.

"Hey Blooming Rose, long time no see." A familiar voice greeted the unicorn mare as she looked up.

"Sandbar!" The mare known as Blooming Rose greeted her greenish-blue earth pony customer. "It's so good to see you again, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has." Sandbar smiled.

"So what are you doing here and how's Gallus and why isn't he here?" Rose asked all at once, Sandbar chuckling before he answered.

"Well Gallus had to stay behind in Griffonstone to attend a summit between the griffons and yaks, so he wanted me to visit home and I thought I might stop by here." Sandbar answered. "I also brought someone with me." Sandbar looking down, Rose as well to see a little female blue coated griffon. "Abby Sweetie, you remember Miss. Rose right, say hi."

"Hi…" The little griffon said nervously.

"Still shy I see." Rose smiled.

"Yeah, but she's better." Sandbar replied.

"What about Sandbar Junior?" Rose remembered Sandbar's other kid.

"Well, he wanted to stay with his other dad." Sandbar answered. "And I think it's nice if Gallus has some family company with him during the tiresome meetings.

After Rose and her six friends, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar, and Ocellus graduated from the School of Friendship, they all went down their own paths, which for most of them led down to leadership. Gallus became king of Griffonstone, Silverstream became the newest princess on Mount Aris, Smolder became the new dragon lord after Ember, Yona became Princess Yona after Prince Rutherford, and Ocellus became the new matriarch of the changeling hive after Thorax.

For Sandbar and Rose, their paths led to more normal lives, in fact Sandbar and Gallus were together, married and living happily together in Griffonstone. When their relationship was discovered back during their school days, all their friends were of course very surprised, but they grew used to it and supported their friends' relationship. As they got married and moved to Griffonstone, where Gallus eventually became king, they decided to adopt kids, since they couldn't have their own. Luck would have it when they went to one orphanage in each of their lands, for they found a earth pony colt who looked a lot like Sandbar and a female griffon that looked a lot like Gallus. In fact if somecreature didn't know the two adopted children, they would have thought Gallus and Sandbar had their own.

Rose, well that's a whole another story. After school, unlike the rest of her family, who climbed higher in their jobs, her brother Drawn Pen, went from Mayor's assistant in Ponyville to being the mayor, her sister Dancing Tune became the lead conductor of an orchestra, her father, Sword Gauntlet became a captain of the royal guard, and her mother Nurse Bluebell became Doctor Bluebell. Rose settled for a simpler job, owning to her cutie mark, she opened a flower shop in the business district of Canterlot, her home town. The shop's sign reading simply, "Rose's Florist Shop", however behind the sign there was a motto that reflected on Rose's school days… The motto reading "Open to Everycreature!" And Rose stuck true to that motto, it even extended to her earnings, she only kept a quarter for herself and the shop, the rest of the bits not only went to help Equestria, but also the lands her friends lived in.

"Well too bad I can't see Gallus and Sandbar Junior, but I understand, you all have your royal duties to take care of." Rose replied in an understanding tone.

"Anyway, I thought I could give Gallus some flowers to congratulate him on another successful diplomatic job." Sandbar said as he revealed his other intention of coming here. "So what's the best you have right now?"

"Well, I did get a small shipment of wild white lilies that grow in the mountain forests, they're known to last a long time under harsh conditions, but still are very beautiful and sweet smelling, I'll get a bunch for you, wait right here." Rose said as she trotted away from the counter and went to the back of the shop, coming back a few minutes later with a bundle of the white lilies. "There we go, you're the first one to buy a bunch of these today." Rose said as she wrapped the flowers in the plastic and paper wrapping, making sure to do so neatly before giving them to Sandbar.

"Thanks, how much?" Sandbar asked, taking out his bits.

"Well, I was thinking of putting the price at 30 bits, per bundle, but for you, half off." Rose smiled.

"Oh no, I can't accept that…" Sandbar started, but Rose stopped him.

"Sandbar, we're friends and only the best for my friends, I'm only accepting half off." Rose said, sticking by her price.

"Well okay, if that's what you wish." Sandbar giving up as he paid 15 bits.

"Thanks." Rose accepting the payment. "And if you feel like you need to repay me, next time you come to Canterlot, try your best to bring Gallus and Junior so we can have some tea and cakes together."

"I'll try if he's not too busy." Sandbar smiled and looked down to Abby. "Come on sweetie, time to head back to the castle." Sandbar revealing that he was staying in a room in the Canterlot castle, Celestia letting the two do so because they were after all like royal guests.

After Sandbar and Rose exchanged final goodbyes for now, Rose went to her usual business, attending to customers and working the counter until it was time to close up shop for the day as night started to fall. As the shop was empty of customers, Rose stayed a little, to tidy up the place and make sure the day's earnings were safe and sound. After final checks, she went out of the shop and locked the door, ready for a good night's sleep.

"Another good day." Rose said to herself as she made sure her shop was locked firmly.

As Rose trotted down the darkening streets of Canterlot, back to her home in the city, which was the home she grew up in, except for when she came to Ponyville to attend the School of Friendship, a cloaked figure came out of an alley as Rose's form became smaller and smaller. The figure was a pony, since a unicorn horn could be seen jutting out as the horn lit up, a sledgehammer showing up as the figure smiled evilly, trotting towards the shop…

* * *

 **Oh boy… Who is that? Well you're just going to have to wait!**

 **Also, forgot to mention, but the title is a reference to the episode, Castle Sweet Castle, which tells you a basic idea of what may happen in this story!**

 **Sow with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	2. Hate Crime

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So this didn't start out as I hoped, especially this one person who's really persistent with the hatred… But does that stop me? NO! I got a good story idea, the motivation and devotion to do it, so that's enough for me!**

 **Hopefully with the second chapter, it picks up a little!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hate Crime

* * *

Morning came over in Equestria and in Canterlot Sandbar and his griffon daughter Abby woke and packed up to go back home to Griffonstone. Before they would catch the train back home, Sandbar decided to say goodbye to Rose once more before leaving, it would be a bad decision… As the two, with their packed bags, saw Rose's flower shop in sight, what was once a wonderful bright light in the city's business district was a disaster.

"Daddy what happened?" Abby asked Sandbar as the stallion himself was taken aback.

"I don't know sweetie, lets check it out and see if Miss. Rose is okay." Sandbar answered in a clear worried tone as he hoped his friend was safe.

Rose's Flower Shop was a complete wreck, like a tornado crashed into the shop. The front windows were all smashed, soil was scattered about and covered the shop's floor, and flowers twisted or trampled on. As Sandbar and his daughter came closer to the store, there were several royal guards posted outside, who stood in front of Sandbar and the little griffon.

"Halt." One of the guards demanded.

"Who are you?" Another asked sternly.

Sandbar was about to defend himself, when a familiar voice came up, saving the two.

"Easy private, I know them, they're not a threat." The voice said as the owner came up, the guards stepping aside to reveal a red unicorn in a captain's guard armor. "Mr. Sandbar, my apologies, the guards are a little paranoid now." The captain apologized.

The captain was of course none other than Rose's father Sword Gauntlet, who of course heard about what happened and came right away with Princess Celestia's permission.

"Is Rose here? Is she okay?" Sandbar asked, showing a clear tone of worry.

"Come, she's inside." Sword replied. "She can surely use a friend right now."

And Sword led the two inside the wrecked shop while the guards outside continued to keep watch. As Sandbar got inside the shop, the destruction was worse than it looked from outside, the stallion wondering who would do such a thing to such a loved mare.

"Sweetie, your friend is here." Sword said as Rose's back was turned to them, clearly she was crying and heartbroken that someone would do this to her.

"Rose, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sandbar then said, which caught Rose's attention.

"I'm okay, I just found the shop like this when I came to open it for the day, somepony must have informed the princess and my dad what happened." Rose replied as Abby, feeling sorry for the mare came up and hugged the mare, which Rose appreciated.

"Do you know who could have done this?" Sandbar then asked.

"No, I don't know." Rose answered in a confused tone.

"We do have some evidence, the motto underneath the shop's name sign had a "X" over it and judging by this destruction, I'm guessing it's a unicorn, plus all the bits from my daughter's earnings have also been taken." Sword reported. "There are still those who don't like other creatures from being in Equestria, so this is clearly a hate crime."

Sandbar couldn't believe it, that someone would dare to send out such a message by destroying his friend's flower shop which brought so much joy to everyone, with Rose not asking anything in return. It caused his heart to shatter.

"Until we find out who did this, I'm putting my daughter under guard protection for the time being." Sword continued.

"Dad, I don't need the protection, I'll be fine." Rose tried to reassure her dad.

"Sweetie, it's not only my job to protect the citizens of this city, it's also my job as a dad to protect my daughter, you're getting protection day and night." Sword stating defiantly as Sandbar shook his thoughts.

"Rose I'm sorry this happened to you, I wish I could do something to help." Sandbar apologized.

"No Sandbar, it's okay, I'll figure it out myself, I don't want to burden you or any of our friends with this, you all already have a lot to deal with." Rose said, drying up her tears as she stood up, Abby letting go of the hug. And going back to her dad. "And I see you're packed up to go back home, so don't let me stop you, I'm sure Gallus and Junior are eagerly waiting for your return." Rose tried her best smile.

So Sandbar, after saying a painful goodbye, left with his daughter Abby to the train station, waiting for the next train to Griffonstone, as it arrived, the two got up, bound for home. As Sandbar looked out the window at Canterlot, all he could picture was Rose's destroyed shop despite looking at the rest of the regal city.

"Daddy, is Miss. Rose going to be okay?" Abby asked in her shy voice.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know…" Sandbar sighed as he felt useless not being able to help his friend.

After a lengthy trip, the train finally arrived at Griffonstone, which was far different now than some years ago. Under King Gallus' leadership and the griffons accepting help from other lands now unlike the past, the griffons' home became more enjoyable and pleasant, they even have tourists now from the many other lands. Sandbar and Abby got off the train and made their way up the mountain paths to their home, going to the largest house in the kingdom, which was of course the king's residence. As they came inside the house, Sandbar called out.

"Gallus, Junior, we're home." Sandbar said, but not too loudly owning to his sadness, luckily it was enough that Gallus heard and came right away to greet the rest of his family back.

"Well, welcome back my handsome stallion." Gallus smiling as he gave a quick kiss to Sandbar's cheek before grabbing Abby softly and tossing her up in the air gently with his claws. "And you too my little griffon."

"Daddy, you know I'm still afraid of being too high off the ground." Abby chuckled as Gallus stopped and put her down, but then noticing Sandbar's expression on his face.

"What's wrong Sandbar?" Gallus said with concern. "You don't look too happy being back home."

"It's not that…" Sandbar said as he took out the flowers he got from Rose's flower shop and gave them to his husband. "I got these flowers for you."

"Oh…" Gallus said as he took the bundle. "You didn't have to, Yona and I had easy diplomatic meetings, no sweat."

"Well, I got those from Rose's flower shop, the next day before we got on the train, I wanted to say goodbye to Rose last one time, but…" Sandbar choked up as he felt he wasn't strong enough to say it or how Gallus would react to the news.

"Sandbar, what is it?" Gallus starting to worry now.

Sandbar sighed before taking a deep breath and finishing.

"Her shop was completely destroyed, some unicorn trashed the place and not only that but stolen all her bits and placed an "X" over her shop's motto." Sandbar got out.

Gallus was stunned beyond words as he just looked down at Sandbar's gift to him. Rose was part of the reason why Griffonstone has developed over the years, it was because of Rose's donations that the griffons were able to rebuild the land to its former glory. Rose was an honored guest whenever she came to visit Gallus and Sandbar and all the griffons loved her, especially the little ones who would crowd around the young mare.

"She said she can figure it out herself, even when I said I wished I could help…" Sandbar started to tear up. "I feel so useless as a friend right now…" Sandbar looking down at the floor of the house, feeling Gallus' wing wrap around him in a comforting manner.

"Hey, it's okay, you're not useless Sandbar." Gallus said as he brought his head closer to his husband's face. "And we can do something to help our friend who helped everyone else."

"But how?" Sandbar asked, wondering how they could help.

"By raising enough bits for Rose to open a new shop and find out who's responsible for this." Gallus said in confidence. "And it wouldn't just be us two." Gallus finishing, referring to several others that were important in Rose's life…

* * *

 **Obviously I'm referring to all of the Young 6!**

 **That's pretty much it for now, so…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	3. Returning the Favor

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next chapter, Calvin brought up a good question that made me to remember that I forgot to mention something!**

 **So part of the reason why I put Gallus and Sandbar together was a comic I saw on DeviantArt by Metal-Jacket444 called "Brother From a Feather". Now the comic didn't ship the two, but it had the two attend the Brotherhood Social Event together, like they were brothers. I highly recommend you check it out, because it's a very sweet comic!**

 **And now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Returning the Favor

* * *

It was a couple of days after Rose's flower shop was destroyed and Rose herself was in her house in Canterlot, which of course was placed under guard by order of her father to make sure nopony came after his daughter. Rose felt sort of like a prisoner under house arrest as she worked to figure out how much she would need to start up a new shop, however part of her wanted to give up the idea. Why build another if it's just going to be destroyed again?

"It's going to take a lot to start up another shop…" Rose sighed. "Even with the bits my family sent, it's still not enough…" Rose calculated the bits sent to her compared to the figure she had to start a new shop.

Rose's family, of course hearing about what happened, sent bits to Rose, out of their personal earnings, they couldn't provide more. However both Pen and Sword were tempted to take some from their towns' treasuries and Dancing Tune and Doctor Bluebell were also tempted to take some from their employee's wages. However Rose told her family not to, she didn't want her family to risk their reputations so she could have her shop, it wasn't right for them to risk their jobs so she could have hers, especially since they held their jobs longer than she had hers.

As Rose was trying to think of ways to raise the required amount of bits, a familiar voice greeted her ears.

"Maybe we can help." A familiar changeling's voice spoke as Rose turned around from the chair she was sitting on by a desk to see all her friends in front of her.

During the past couple of days until now…

As Gallus became aware of what happened in Canterlot from Sandbar, Gallus decided that Rose needed her friends no matter what and so leaving their kids in the care of Gabby, the griffon ambassador to Equestria, the couple set off to gather their friends. Taking the train to the Dragon Lands, Mt. Aris, Yakyakistan, and the Changeling Kingdom, the other friends were told of what happened and without a second thought, they dropped everything to help their friend in need, especially Ocellus who was the most appalled and worried about Rose.

As the group of friends were finally all together, they arrived at the regal city of Canterlot, setting out right away to their friend's house, which of course they been there before. Well of course without any guards outside, that was different as the group of friends and now royalty approached the house, the guards bowing in respect as the leaders came.

"Your majesties." One of the guards said as he kept his head bowed.

"We would like to see our friend if you please." Silverstream requested.

"I'm sorry your majesties, but we're under strict orders by Captain Sword Gauntlet not to let anyone in the house." Another guard explained.

"Listen, you're going to let us inside or else I'll have a word with Princess Celestia." Smolder said sternly as she got right up in the guard's face, only a light blue leg was put on Smolder's shoulder as the Dragon Lord looked back to see Ocellus with a "Not the right way" look as the Changeling Matriarch stepped up to ask politely.

"Look, we just want to comfort our friend and offer our help to her, it will only take a few minutes." Ocellus reassured the guards.

The guards thought about it for a minute and then stepped aside to let Rose's friends inside. As the group of friends came inside, they heard Rose's voice, all stressed and distraught obviously over the loss of her shop. As the group of friends finally located where their friend was, they saw she was sitting down on a chair by a desk, a mass of papers scattered about and ink stains everywhere, clearly this was Rose's work spot at home when she handled business when not in her shop.

All of Rose's friends felt sorry for her as they knew their friend was going through a tough time with this disaster.

"It's going to take a lot to start up another shop…" Rose's friends heard her say out loud. "Even with the bits my family sent, it's still not enough…"

"Maybe we can help." Ocellus said in a happy tone as Rose turned around in her chair.

"What are you all doing here?" Rose said in shock as all her friends were in front of her.

"Yona and all of us heard what happened from Gallus and Sandbar." Yona answered.

"You told them?" Rose looked at the griffon and pony couple.

"Well, Sandbar had that sad look, so I asked him what happened." Gallus pointed out. "But I'm the one who thought about bringing all of us here."

"But you all have your royal duties in your own lands, what if something happens?" Rose brought up as Smolder crossed her arms.

"And what? Allow our friend to suffer?" Smolder asking a rhetorical question.

"Nothing's going to happen in our lands that needs our attention." Silverstream added. "But we can't ignore it when our friend's in trouble, especially when she's done so much for us."

"And we all made an agreement not only to give you the amount of bits you need, but to catch the pony who did this." Sandbar finished as Rose was speechless.

"I don't know what to say…" Rose started tearing up. "Thanks guys."

"That's what friends are for." Ocellus said as she came up and hugged Rose, the rest joining in on the hug as Rose was ever so thankful to have such a lucky group of friends.

"Well we better get going if we want to catch the criminal." Gallus suggested as the group let go of the hug.

After saying goodbyes and promising Rose that everything was going to be okay, the group of friends went out of the house, of course the guards keeping their heads bowed down as the royal leaders exited to go to their next destination.

"So, where are we going first?" Smolder asked.

"We should start at the scene of the crime, see if there's any more clues we can find than there are currently." Sandbar suggested.

"Good idea, my stallion." Gallus agreed in a loving tone, the rest of the friends, all girls of course, rolling their eyes as the two, even when in a serious situation, showed their love towards each other.

"Do you two always have to be cute towards each other?" Smolder asked in a clear annoyed tone, both Gallus and Sandbar blushing as the friends made their way to Rose's flower shop.

When they got there, since Sandbar was the only way who saw the destruction of the shop before, the rest obviously were shocked beyond words. They just couldn't believe somepony would do this to a very loved young mare, not just in Equestria, but in their lands as well.

"Who would do such a thing?" Silverstream said in a tone that sounded like her heart was breaking.

"That's what we're going to find out." Gallus said as he came into the shop, careful not step on broken glass as the rest followed and looked around for any clues left by the pony who done the act.

Only as time went on and night began to fall, the sun starting to set, nothing was found, there was only the obvious clue of the "X" over the shop's motto, which indicated that it was in fact a pony who didn't like non-ponies and destroyed the shop to send a clear message to other creatures to stay out of Equestria.

"Anybody found anything?" Sandbar asked his friends.

"Nothing." Smolder said from her spot in the shop.

"Just glass, soil, and flowers." Ocellus added. "Whoever did this really covered his or her tracks."

Everycreature was about to get up, expect Silverstream saw something or someone outside the shop by the entrance of an alley way in the opposite row of buildings where the shop was.

"Hey, who's that?" Silverstream said, getting her friend's attention as they all looked to see what the hippogriff was pointing at.

They only had a second to see it as whoever was watching them turned and ran down the alley, clearly whoever it was must be the criminal and gone back to check and see the shop and the effect of his work.

"Hey, stop where you are!" Smolder yelled, of course whoever it was didn't and just kept galloping away.

"Come on, lets get him or her!" Gallus urged his friends as he lifted off the ground, flapping his wings before racing to catch the criminal, the rest of the friends either going airborne or galloping themselves as they chased after whoever the mystery figure was.

* * *

 **Well that was easier than expected… Or is it?**

 **Also, a little bit of a spoiler for the next chapter, someone's going to get really hurt and it's going to really affect one of the friends…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	4. A Husband's Sacrifice

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we go on with the next chapter, I finally got a fav and follow! So thank you to Miss Storyholic for it!**

 **Also, this chapter will contain another reason why I rated this story at a T level.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Husband's Sacrifice

* * *

"Man, whoever this pony is, is sure fast!" Yona examined as the pony galloped through the back alleys and streets of Canterlot with the group of friends hot on his or her tail.

Even with four of them being flyers, the pony seemed to always stay far enough away not to get suddenly jumped upon. And it was confusing because this pony was a unicorn, why didn't he or she just teleport away?

"We got to do something to catch that pony." Silverstream suggested.

"I'm open to ideas." Gallus replied back as something suddenly happened that changed everything…

As the pony had so much a head start, he or she turned around and lit up his or her horn, which shot a beam of lethal magic at the group. As everything seemed to go like into slowmotion, Sandbar noticed that the magical shot was coming straight for Gallus, with a panicked look on his face, Sandbar didn't waste a second.

"Gallus!" Sandbar shouted as he pushed his husband aside, being able to since Gallus was flying just a couple feet off the ground.

Gallus, of course, was clear, but not Sandbar as the magical shot hit him and threw him back, Sandbar's body smoking a bit from the magical blast as he just laid on the ground, not moving. Gallus took a second to stand back up from Sandbar pushing him aside with his body, shaking his head as he was dizzy for a second before seeing what Sandbar did and when the griffon saw Sandbar laying down, motionless…

"Sandbar!" Gallus yelled as he went back to his husband and gently turned Sandbar so that the griffon could see the pony's face, Sandbar's eyes being closed. "Sandbar! Wake up!" Gallus shouted with tears streaming down his face while the rest of the friends turned back around.

Meanwhile the unicorn took the time that his distraction caused and continued to gallop away, but luckily Smolder looked up to see the criminal thinking he was free.

"Yona, stay with the boys, Silverstream and Ocellus lets get that pony!" Smolder took charge as the dragon flew off to catch the unicorn, Silverstream and Ocellus following a quick second after.

Now the unicorn had an even greater lead on the friends, with no hope of capture, willing to gallop all night it seemed.

"We can't catch him!" Ocellus said to her two friends.

"You two keep on him, I'm going to circle around and come at him from the front." Smolder told her friends as Smolder shot up into the sky, putting more strength into flapping her wings and getting ahead of the unicorn as she dived down and now was in front of the unicorn. "You got nowhere to go!" Smolder said as the unicorn stopped and looked back to see Silverstream and Ocellus catching up behind him.

"Surrender and come with us!" Silverstream demanded as the three friends descended on the pony.

It was than that the pony put a hoof to his or her chest and a magical beam shot out and created a dark blue portal with a black center. The three friends all rushed to grab the pony before he or she could jump into the portal, but they all just ended up on top of each other as the pony just managed to escape in the nick of time.

"It can't be…" Ocellus said as the portal stayed for a quick second, Smolder and Silverstream seeing it too, before disappearing, remembering a similar portal creating artifact from a certain pony…

Meanwhile Sandbar still hasn't woken up, but he was alive as Gallus felt his pulse, as long as they got him to a hospital, he would be fine. Smolder, Silverstream, and Ocellus came back to see Gallus in a broken state, holding onto his husband. It was clear to Gallus that the three didn't catch the pony who did this, but the griffon didn't care about that at the moment, he was too emotional that all he could think about was Sandbar.

The group of friends got Sandbar to the Canterlot General Hospital in a hurry, where Rose's mother, Doctor Bluebell, worked and as she heard her daughter's friend was hurt, she took Sandbar right away and was the one who got the operation started. Gallus and everycreature else had to wait in a lounge while their friend battled with his life. Gallus of course was so lost as Silverstream and Ocellus sat on either side of him, comforting the griffon.

"He's going to be okay Gallus." Silverstream reassured her friend.

"Yeah, he's in good hooves with Rose's mother doing the operation." Ocellus added.

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Gallus admitting his worst fears.

"He will, not just for us, but for your and your children." Ocellus trying to keep Gallus' spirits up high.

The hours passed before eventually Doctor Bluebell came, sighing as she entered the lounger where Sandbar's friends were waiting, all of them getting up as Gallus was the first one to speak of course.

"How is him doctor, is he going to be okay?" Gallus struggled to get out as Bluebell smiled.

"Sandbar's going to be okay, he's lucky, lethal magic like that could have stopped his heart, he just needs to stay here for a couple of days and rest and try not to move a lot once he wakes." Bluebell reported to the relief of his friends. "Come, I'll show you his room." Bluebell told the friends as they followed the doctor to Sandbar's hospital room.

As the friends and doctor entered the room, Sandbar was laying on a bed, with bandages on his wounds as he was asleep, peacefully. Gallus was the first to come besides the bed as he gently took one of Sandbar's hooves and held it, the griffon closing his own eyes as a tear came out, clearly thankful Sandbar was going to be okay.

"I'll leave you alone with him." Bluebell said as she left the room so the friends can be alone.

"This is all my fault." Gallus said once Bluebell left. "It should be me on this bed instead of Sandbar."

"Gallus, you can't blame yourself." Smolder replied. "It was whoever this pony is who done this.

"And besides, that magical shot could have hit any of us." Ocellus pointed out.

"But it hit him… Gallus looking at Sandbar's sleeping form and that awakened something inside the griffon as he realized that the pony who destroyed Rose's flower shop and now injured his husband was still out there. "Lets go." And Gallus turned around and started to leave, the other friends all looking at each other as they were clearly worried about Gallu's emotional state.

"Gallus, maybe you should stay here." Yona suggested.

"No, I need to find this pony right now and teach him or her a lesson." The griffon shot back as he looked at his friends with rage in his eyes.

"But Gallus, you're too emotional and one of us should stay with Sandbar in case he wakes up." Silverstream agreeing with her yak friend.

"What Sandbar needs is to know that the criminal is punished for what he or she did and I wouldn't rest until the pony answers for what he or she did." Gallus sticking by his choice.

It was Ocellus that came to Gallus' rescue as she knew the feeling that Gallus had and understood what he was going through.

"I'll stay with Sandbar, all of you should continue on and find the pony responsible." Ocellus speaking up.

"Are you sure Ocellus?" Smolder said back, also agreeing with Yona and Silverstream on Gallus' fragile condition.

"I'm sure, go on." Ocellus standing by her decision as Smolder nodded and was joined by Yona and Silverstream, Gallus was about to go as well, but stopped for a second as Ocellus called to him. "Don't let your emotions get in the way Gallus and good luck." The changeling matriarch wished Gallus before the griffon joined the rest of his friends to resume the hunt for the pony who now committed two crimes.

"So where to now?" Gallus asked.

"There's somepony we need to visit about what Silverstream and I saw the pony escape into." Smolder replied. "We need to visit Chancellor Neighsay."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter, but hey at least I ended it on an interesting cliffhanger…**

 **So is it Neighsay? Did he go back to his evil ways? Or is it somepony else? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	5. Like Father, Not Like Son

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **I would like to thank SpirtDragon437 for another follow!**

 **And also, Calvin, I would just assume the Young 6 just are taller, I don't think much would change regarding their appearance, but that's just me!**

 **Now this chapter will contain season 8 finale spoilers, so you have been warned!**

 **With that, lets get on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Like Father, Not Like Son

* * *

With the six friends now reduced to four, Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, and Yona, the morning sun started to raise in the sky, all of them of course tired and wanted to sleep, but still pressed on, Gallus was the most tired, but also the most determined, having now two reasons to catch the pony responsible. And the reason they were going to the EEA building to see Chancellor Neighsay was not because they were accusing him, but he might very well know who the pony was.

Neighsay once believed that non-ponies didn't belong in Equestria and should stay away, which was one of the reasons why he ended up chaining the School of Friendship in Ponyville when he found out it admitted non-ponies. That all changed when Cozy Glow, a little pegasus filly, tried to take over the school, chaining up Neighsay and it was only when the six friends freed Neighsay and defeated Cozy that Neighsay had a change of heart.

A couple days after Cozy's defeat Neighsay made one of the most ground breaking decisions in Equestria and in the history of the EEA, he integrated all the schools in Eqeustria and now other creatures from the many lands could attend the schools in Equestria if they wished so. Neighsay even had representatives in the EEA council from each of the lands so the non-pony students were represented and their voices heard. Of course when the new leaders of the lands outside Equestria came to their positions of power, that only grew the relationship of the lands and the EEA in a positive direction.

As the four friends arrived at the EEA building in Canterlot, they found it under guard, apparently Neighsay heard the news as well about Rose's flower shop and so asked Celestia to provide protection for the non-ponies in the EEA. As the friends walked up the stairs, the guards, of course recognizing the leaders, stepped aside and let them in.

"So, where exactly do we find Neighsay?" Silverstream asked before yawning.

"Yona doesn't know, I wish we came here more often." Yona replied as she couldn't remember the last time she visited the EEA building.

It was than that a female dragon, similar in sizer to Smolder, wearing a red colored robe over her body, was walking by.

"Firestone." Smolder called out as the dragon took notice of the leaders as she turned her head.

"Dragon Lord Smolder." The dragon named Firestone replied as she bowed. "And King Gallus, Princess Silverstream, and Princess Yona, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to see Chancellor Neighsay." Gallus answered. "We have an urgent manner to discuss with him."

"Well he's in his office at the moment, he's trying to make sense of the attack against Miss. Rose's flower shop, so he placed the building under heavy guard." Firestone replied. "His office is on the second floor, four doors to the right." Firestone telling the leaders the directions.

"Thanks Firestone and stay safe." Smolder thanked the dragon representative as the friends made their way to Neighsay's office.

As they arrived in front of the chancellor's door, Yona knocked lightly, careful not to smash the door.

"Come on in." Neighsay's voice called.

As Gallus was the one to open the door, there was Neighsay standing on a chair behind his chair and in front of his desk on either side was a pair of guards, who held their spears out, but raised them up again as they bowed to the leaders.

"Your majesties, long time no see." Neighsay said politely. "Do what do I own this pleasure?"

"It's about who attacked Rose's flower shop." Silverstream replied. "We think we know who it is."

"Really, that's great news." Neighsay smiled. "How do you know?"

"He used a portal creating artifact like your's and escaped through it." Smolder answered as Neighsay's expression changed from happy to sad, he stayed quiet before speaking to the two guards by his desk.

"Guards, will you leave the royal leaders and me alone." Neighsay requested.

"Yes Chancellor." One of the guards replied as the two guards then left the office, leaving the friends and Neighsay alone as Neighsay got up from his chair and trotted over to the leaders.

"Are you sure?" Neighsay needing to have that confirmation.

"Yes, Silverstream, Ocellus, and I saw it with our own eyes." Smolder answered.

"You don't think it's me do you, I would never do such a thing anymore." Neighsay said in a clear innocent tone.

"Yona and friends knows Neighsay wouldn't have done this." Yona smiled to reassure the chancellor they weren't accusing him.

"But it must be someone in the EEA." Gallus pointed out. "The evidence points to it."

"It's not anyone in the EEA, I know for sure." Neighsay sighed as he looked like he didn't want to say it.

"So you know who it is?" Silverstream asked.

"Yes…" Neighsay cleared his throat as he prepared himself for the leaders' reaction. "The pony responsible for the attack is my son."

"What!?" The leaders all explained at once.

"Let me explain…" And Neighsay began telling a story. "Soon after I made the decision to integrate the schools, I found a lovely mare, got married and had a son, my wife and I raised him the best we could, I hoped he could be a good successor when I have to retire and follow my example, but he has been reading up in the past how other creatures would come to Equestria to do harm and he fears allowing non-ponies would bring about what happened in the past. I tried to reason with him, but he never listened."

"So he's now putting his plan into action?" Smolder said, confused just like her friends.

"I didn't want to believe that he would do something so terrible, but a couple days before Rose's flower shop was destroyed, I couldn't find the EEA medallion I always wear just as I was about to leave my house for work, I asked my son if he knew where it was, but he said he didn't know." Neighsay once again sighing as he felt guilty. "I should have known that he lied to me, maybe all this trouble would have been avoided."

"It's not pony's fault." Yona reassured Neighsy as she understood that Neighsay had to believe the words of his own family.

"But now that you know, is there a way we can fix this?" Gallus asked.

"Well, there is one method so that when the user of the medallion goes into its portal it will lead directly to a room in the EEA." Neighsay in his thinking state. "But we never had to use it, so I'm not sure if it will work exactly how it's supposed to."

"We have to try before your son does something even worse." Smolder urged.

"You're right." Neighsay replied. "Come with me, it's down, underneath the ground in this building." Neighsay said as he opened his office door and led the four friends down below ground level in the building.

Meanwhile Ocellus, of course, was back at the hospital, watching over Sandbar, tired, but still kept her eyes open for when Sandbar would open his eyes, the changeling matriarch felt so tired as she was just about to shut her eyes when a familiar voice called her name.

"Ocellus, what are you doing here?" Rose called out as the young mare trotted over and sat besides the changeling leader.

"Oh, I volunteered to stay here and watch over Sandbar." Ocellus answered. "I'm guessing your mom told you what happened?"

"Yes, I came right away." Rose replied as she looked at the earth pony stallion laying in bed. "How's Gallus taking it?"

"Not very well, he blames himself, he wished he was laying in this bed instead of Sandbar." Ocellus said in a depressing tone.

"I can't blame Gallus, I would feel the same way if something happened to you on account of me." Rose replied as she gave a kiss to Ocellus' cheek, which the changeling leader blushed.

"Rose, careful, somepony might see." Ocellus warned as she felt the kiss still on her cheek.

Back in their school days, out of the six friends Rose made, she grew the most friendly with the changeling, in fact that relationship grew into something more as the two became older. When they graduated, they went their separate ways, Ocellus becoming the changeling leader and Rose had her flower ship, well had… However they visited each other the most out of their friends and they spent a lot of alone time together, even in their bedrooms, at night…

They wished they could take their relationship to the next level, like Gallus and Sandbar have, but they decided it was best to remain distant lovers.

"Oh come on Ocellus, why do we always have to stay secret about it?" Rose questioned. "You know, part of me was thinking that maybe my shop being destroyed was a blessing in disguise, maybe it's a sign that we should take our relationship to the final step."

"Rose don't talk like that, I wouldn't be happy if you're not running your business while living with me, it just wouldn't work." Ocellus remained Rose while the young mare sighed, the changeling leader giving her lover a hug. "Look, maybe in the future or in another life, just not now, okay?"

"Okay…" Rose surrendered. "Can we at least share a real kiss?"

"Sure." Ocellus smiled and the two kissed each other, but only at that moment, Sandbar started to move a little and make some sound as he woke up.

"Sandbar." Ocellus said as she saw the stallion's eyes open. "You're awake."

"Where am I? What happened? Where are the others?" Sandbar asked as he tried getting up, only to feel pain and Ocellus needing to lay him back down.

"Don't move, Rose's mom treated you and told us that you're to rest and not move for at least a couple of days." Ocellus told Sandbar.

"But, what about the criminal?" Sandbar asked. "I have to help you all."

"Sandbar, you did enough, you got hurt, you need to stay put, the rest of our friends are handling it, they went to Chancellor Neighsay." Ocellus explained.

"Neighsay?" Sandbar asked.

And Ocellus then explained everything that happened while Sandbar was knocked out, while back at the EEA building, Neighsay himself was helping out the rest of the friends to bring his son to justice…

* * *

 **Yeah, quite a surprise right?**

 **Also I could't think of a good name that Neighsay would give to his son… What do you all think his name should be?"**

 **See everycreature later!**


	6. Justice at Last

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So this is in fact the second to last chapter of this short story! And yes I know… It's short, but I might do a longer version in the future some day, who knows!?**

 **Also, to answer Calvin's question and the name suggestion…**

 **I would assume Silverstream would be a princess rather than a queen, because Skystar being the princess of the hippogriffs/seaponies is a princess when her mother Novo is queen. Now I'm assuming that Skystar is queen now and Silverstream would be the princess, taking Skystar's former position.**

 **Also, I don't think Neighsay would name his son Prejudice Bias, just because it's too obvious and I don't think Neighsay thought his son would do such things. So I guess I'll just go for Junior until I can think of a proper name! Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Justice at Last

* * *

As Neighsay led the royal leaders to a door, he opened it up to reveal a long flight of stairs going down, getting darker and darker as it descended downward. The royal leaders wondered why this was built as Neighsay lit up his horn to light the way.

"I know it's creepy, but it's the only way." Neighsay apologized as he was the first to trot down, followed by Smolder, Silverstream, and then Yona, Gallus…

"Okay Gallus, you can do this, for Rose and Sandbar." Gallus took a deep breath, needing to fight his claustrophobia as it was just a long confined space leading down to wherever Neighsay was leading them to.

Eventually after a long flight of stairs, they finally arrived on even ground again arriving at a large door that looked like a set of gates. Gallus sighed in relief as they finally came.

"Never thought I would be down here." Neighsay said as he kept his horn lit to find the key to get inside. "Here it is." Neighsay putting his hoof on a circle symbol in the wall next to the door, which was the key, the door gates slowly opening as everycreature's eyes were greeted with torch light.

"So what's this thing that will bring your son here?" Silverstream asked.

"It's like a beacon that will command the medallion to lead the pony using it here." Neighsay answered. "There's just some problems, like I said it has never been used and even than I know that we need to wait until my son uses it for him to show up here." Neighsay addressing the issues as he led the leaders towards the back of the large torch lit hallway, which had rows of statues, most likely of past EEA heads as Neighsay noticed the leaders looking at them. "Just another reminder of how wrong I was."

"Chancellor pony is doing great fixing them however." Yona comforted Neighsay, the chancellor putting on a smile as he stopped by a large stone wheel hung by some strong rope, the stone wheel having elaborate designs on it.

"The very first head of the EEA had this artifact put here, linked to the medallion in case it should fall to a user who would use it for evil purposes." Neighsay told the leaders as he shot his orange colored magic into the stone wheel as the wheel lit up in reaction and activated.

"So now I guess we wait?" Gallus questioned.

"Yes." Neighsay simply answered as he then really took notice of the leaders' lack of sleep. "You all look like you could use some sleep, rest and I'll watch for my son."

"Yona agrees." Yona yawned as she got into a comfortable position on the stone floor and slept, Silverstream then joined Yona, laying on top of her warm body as she fell asleep as well, however Gallus was still awake.

"You should really sleep Gallus, you're the one who needs it the most." Smolder urged the griffon as it was clear from his red eyes that he lacked sleep.

"I'll sleep once that pony is here to answer for his crimes and I know Sandbar is fine." Gallus answered back sharply, willing to fight his tiredness to be the first to face Neighsay's son.

"Okay, just don't worry too much, everything's going to be fine." Smolder said before she joined her two other friends in sleep.

Since Gallus wasn't going to go to sleep, he talked with Neighsay, the two sharing conversations about such topics like the griffon students attending the schools in Equestria to their lives with their families. It would be hard to believe that years ago Neighsay actually chained up Gallus along with his other friends, having accused them of stealing all the magic when in fact it was Cozy Glow. Gallus clearly heard the voice of a stallion who changed in Neighsay, the chancellor speaking very happily of having met a special somepony, but of course spoke disappointedly of his son. And Neighsay heard the very mature, however exhausted, tone of a king, very different from when he was a student.

Hours went by as Gallus felt his sleepiness would win over him in the end, however the stone wheel suddenly changed as it projected out the dark blue portal like the medallion does. Gallus quickly woke up his friends as they saw it as well and waited for Neighsay's son to appear. They didn't have to wait long as a cloaked pony came out.

"What… This isn't the Crystal Empire…" The pony spoke as it then saw Neighsay and the royal leaders behind him.

"Did you really think you could escape so easily Junior?" Neighsay snapped as he stepped froward to his son.

"Back up dad, I'm not afraid to hurt you." Neighsay's son threatened as he lit up his horn, but Neighsay still stepped froward. "Alright than." And Neighsay's son shot his magic at his dad, only for Neighsay to block it and then use his magic to capture his son in a magical field.

"You forget who taught you magic son." Neighsay said as he then used his magic to take his medallion back and put it on his robe again. "You're going to answer for your crimes son, but before I bring you to justice, I have to ask… Why?"

"Why?" Junior snapped back. "Because you're weak dad, you're going to sell off Equestria to "creatures" who have no right to be here in the first place! I mean allowing their young to attend schools that traditionally were all pony? What's next, allowing them to steal everything that our kind have built for generations!?"

It was at this point that Gallus had enough and wanted to teach Junior a lesson as he came froward and attacked Junior, having the pony underneath him as the griffon held Junior down, surprising everyone else.

"So what!?" Gallus yelled. "You destroyed not only my friend's flower shop, but decided to hurt the one I love most in this world!?"

"The shop, guilty is charged, I wanted to send a message that non-ponies are not welcome here." Junior then putting on a sinister smile. "As for your pony friend I shot, I admit I felt a little sorry, but only a little since he befriended creatures he shouldn't have."

"Well that pony you shot, he's my husband and you're lucky he survived or else I would like nothing better than to ripe you with my claws." Gallus putting one of his claws to Junior's face, who was not intimidated, but simply laughed.

"You do that and you confirm my statements about non-ponies." Junior really pressing Gallus to do it.

Gallus felt so pressured to do it, the one responsible for putting so much heartache inside him was right underneath him, at his mercy. Gallus felt his claws shaking as he debated in his mind what to do, it's when he felt another claw gently being placed on his shoulder. Gallus looked to see Silverstream giving him a "He's not worth it" look on her face.

"I would like nothing better than to do it, but that's not me, I'm better than what you will ever think of me." Gallus finished as he got off Junior and went to his friends, who were proud of him.

Meanwhile Neighsay used his medallion to chain up his son as he lifted him off the ground with his magic to drag him along, going back to the leaders.

"Don't worry your majesties, I can assure you my son will be throughly punished for his crimes, you have my word." Neighsay promised as they went back up the stairs.

Once they were back on ground level and back inside the EEA building itself, Neighsay took his son and found several guards, who put a horn lock on Junior before surrounding him and bringing him to Celestia and Luna, Neighsay going along with them. Meanwhile the leaders went their own way, now that the criminal responsible was found and would be punished, they could focus on bringing back one of the most favorite shops in all of Equestria.

* * *

 **Okay, one more chapter and we're done with this short story!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story despite its length and with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	7. Friends Forever

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the end of this little story, a response to Calvin's review…**

 **For Rose and Ocellus, I think for now I want to keep their current relationship as for your other comment, I would guess some ponies do see that point of view, maybe not as a sin, because I don't think that term would be used in Equestria.**

 **Anyway, lets finish up this story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Friends Forever

* * *

As the days passed Rose and her friends, minus Sandbar, who of course still had to heal, not only brought everything Rose needed to start up another shop, but rebuilt the old one. It was hard work, but Rose and her friends did it and the shop was ready for its grand reopening. However since Rose now had some leftover bits from what her friends contributed, she decided to add something completely new without her friends' knowledge, something they would surely be surprised by…

As the shop was finally ready for its reopening, there was a curtain hiding the shop as about a hundred creatures of different races were waiting, and that didn't include Rose's friends and her family as they were there as well. As Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, and Yona were there, they were talking along themselves as a familiar couple arrived to join.

"Gallus, you know I could have wheeled myself here." Sandbar said to his husband as the earth pony was in a wheelchair, with bandages still on his wounds that were healing.

"I know, but Doctor Bluebell said it was better if I do it and besides, it's my pleasure." Gallus smiled as he gave his husband a kiss on the cheek as the two joined their other friends.

"It's about time you two got here." Silverstream said excitedly.

"How are you feeling Sandbar?" Ocellus asked in addition.

"Much better, but I wish Gallus wasn't too caring, I can handle myself now." Sandbar answered.

"But than I wouldn't be a good husband." Gallus chuckled. "But I worry about how the kids will react to this."

"They'll be fine, at least we didn't bring them along or else it would have been worse." Sandbar replied.

As everycreature was talking along themselves, waiting for Rose, she eventually came out from behind the large curtains blocking the shop as she got on a platform and spoke, photographers holding up their cameras to take pictures.

"Thank you everycreature for coming to the grand reopening of my flower shop, it's such an honor and privilege that I get to help make the world a better world by having this shop open to everycreature who comes here and using the bits to improve everycreature's lives." Rose began as she looked towards her friends. "However this wouldn't have been possible without my friends, not only have they helped to bring in the bits to help rebuild the shop, but they caught the criminal responsible for destroying the original shop and brought him to justice." Rose shed a tear before continuing. "To thank my friends for all they have done, I have added something new to the shop without them knowing, which I will reveal right now, if my friends would please join me to reveal the shop."

The six friends looked at each other for a couple of seconds, all of them wondering of course what Rose put in the show and then went up to join Rose in dropping the curtain. The friends went off to either side of the curtain and held a rope, at Rose's signal, they pulled on the rope, bringing down the curtain and officially opening the shop, the photographers taking more pictures as Rose's friends saw what Rose put…

"Rose, you didn't have to…" Ocellus said in surprise slowly.

What Rose added was a gold plaque on the shop's wall by the front door, the plaque reading…

"Dedicated to my friends who I love with all my heart forever, they have done so much to become the pony I am today and without them this shop wouldn't have been rebuilt. So I own it to them to make sure their contribution is known to everycreature who comes inside.

To my friends

Gallus the Griffon

Silverstream the Hippogriff

Smolder the Dragon

Yona the Yak

Sandbar the Pony

Ocellus the Changeling

Thank you my friends, for everything."

However it seemed the plaque was only half covered as the top half had nothing on it.

"We love it Rose, but what's with the empty space?" Silverstream noticed.

"Well, that's the other reason I called you up, for our picture." Rose said and turned towards her family. "Got the camera big brother?"

"You know it sis." Mayor Drawn Pen holding up a camera with one of his hooves. "Everycreature gather up."

Rose urged her friends and they came together, with Rose in the middle as they all put on a smile as Pen got the camera ready and took a picture, putting the last touch on the plaque.

"Now, who's ready to buy some flowers!?" Rose shouted to the crowd after the picture was taken, the crows cheering as they lined up to make their first purchases from the new shop.

It was a long day but Rose enjoyed her work, her friends helping her with the reopening as it was quite a crowd. As the day ended and the last customers went out of the shop, Rose sighed in relief, exhausted.

"What a day." Rose commented.

"Tell me…" Yona agreed. "But Yona think it was worth it."

"Yeah, I just can't believe you didn't tell us about your new addition to the shop." Ocellus giving Rose a smug look.

"What can I say, I wanted it to be a surprise." Rose replied and chuckled. "However you all should catch the last train leaving Canterlot, make sure nothing happened to your lands while you were gone."

And so Rose trotted with her friends back to the train station in Canterlot, sharing some last conversations before they returned to their own homes. As Rose's friends boarded the last train leaving Canterlot, she waved to her friends on the station platform as they waved back. Once the train was out of view, Rose went back home, eager to finally have a peaceful sleep after so many stressful days and nights.

And so the years went by as Rose kept her flower shop running, everycreature coming to and from, keeping the business running as Rose, as always, kept up her donations from her earnings. Her friends always came to Canterlot to see her and catch up and she did the same by coming to their lands as always, of course being an honored guest and treated as such.

And so it was that once friends, always friends forever.

The End.

* * *

 **Sorry the ending was short, but I hope you all enjoyed the story nevertheless!**

 **And this does give me more ideas for when I resume my Friendship School series!**

 **Until next time…**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
